Fallen
by Soraki
Summary: Set in Ancient Egypt: Apart for seven years, SethSeto and AtemYami are finally reunited and their love is rekindled. But as the dutiful pharaoh of Egypt, Atem is forced to choose between his country and his love. [SetoYami]


Title: Fallen - Prologue

Author: Soraki The Tormentor (or just Soraki)

Rating: PG-13 cuz there isn't anything here. The rating may go up later for suggested raunchy-ness. Not likely though.

Pairing: SetoYami in Ancient Egypt

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Devdas (you'll find out about that soon enough)

Summary: Set in Ancient Egypt: Apart for seven years, Seth/Seto and Atem/Yami are finally reunited and their love is rekindled. But as the dutiful pharaoh of Egypt, Atem is forced to choose between his country and his love. SetoYami

Note: In this fic, Egyptian names will be used. So Yami is **Atem** and Seto is **Seth**. Remember that.

------------------------------------

Most Important Note of All Time: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAIBA SETO!!! XD**

------------------------------------

Soraki: 'Allo poppet!

Buckingham: Hullo all.

Richard: ::limps around::

Soraki: o.O Well, 'Engaged' if officially DISCONTIUED!! Why? Simple: it sucked. Read my bio for the mini-rant. But this fic is essentially the same concept, but it actually has a plot.

Richard and Buckingham: ::gasp::

Soraki: Yeah, I know. Who would have thought I could do it? Well, I can't. I stole the plot from a Hindi movie called Devdas. It's an awesome movie based off an awesome book by a Bengali dude. And the actors are great, the singing voices are great, and the WHOLE THING is amazing. The book is translated in a bunch of languages, so you should all read it. Or at least see the movie; it's like an Indian non-animated Disney movie. Yay for mah fellow Bengalis. XD But anyway, read the ficcie now, please.

Richard: Your crap's not worth reading.

Soraki: Aren't my muses wonderful?? XD

R E A D

ll ll ll ll

ll ll ll ll

ll ll ll ll

ll ll ll ll

ll ll ll ll

v v v v

**Fallen: Prologue**

---Atem's POV---

I sat on my bed facing my balcony, watching the silken tapestries move with the wind. One of my high priests, the loyal Mahaado, was sitting beside me. And together, we just listened to the soft pitter-patter of the rain.

It had been seven years.

I stood up and walked to the table next to my bed. Lifting a little vial of oil, I poured out its contents into a golden lotus, and the flame within flickered a little. Behind me, I heard Mahaado shift on the bed. "Atem…"

"He'll come back." I picked up the little flower. "He promised."

I closed my eyes and held the lamp close to my chest. My mother had given me this when I became pharaoh. It was created by the most skilled goldsmith in all of Egypt and it had been blessed by Hathor herself. My mother told me that if I lit the oil for a love, the little flame would last as long as our feelings.

It had been burning for seven years.

We remained like that. Me, standing beside my bed, clutching the golden lotus. Mahaado, still on the bed, silently watching me. Mahaado pitied me. He hated the way I was left behind and he hated the way I waited. But everyday, I just waited. For seven years, I waited.

"My pharaoh," a soft voice broke the trance that had fallen in my chambers. Mahaado and I turned toward the doorway where Isis stood. I placed the lamp onto the table and took a step toward Isis. My priestess's dark eyes shone in the torchlight of the chamber. "Wait no more, for your priest has returned."

I was shocked into silence. Mahaado jumped up in my place, confusion and hope evident in his eyes. "What is this, Isis? Who has returned?"

Isis chuckled softly and a single tear fell from her closed eyes. Her place suddenly forgotten, she ran and embraced me. "Oh, Atem. Your Seth has returned."

I stared at her, locked in a stupor. I faintly heard Mahaado chuckle and send Isis out to prepare for Seth's arrival. I was brought back into reality when Mahaado's hand descended on my shoulder.

"Atem, is everything all right?" I smiled at his worried tone.

"How can anything be wrong?" Mahaado chuckled. "Mahaado, please, leave me and prepare for Seth's arrival."

Mahaado squeezed my shoulder gently and left the room.

I picked up the golden lotus and stepped out on the balcony, the red awning above protecting us from the rain. Looking out into the vast sands of Egypt, I spotted a royal caravan approaching.

It was true. My Seth was finally home.

---Seth's POV---

I left this place behind so long ago. For seven years I lived in a faraway place, doing nothing but training to be a proper priest. But as I passed by the mud houses and the stone temples on the way to the palace, I felt as if I was home. I was back where I truly belonged.

The streets where empty; everyone was in the shelter of their homes, keeping dry from the cold rain. A few faces stuck out from the doors as I passed. It wasn't common that a royal entourage rode through little villages.

I forced my horse from its steady trot to a fast gallop. I wanted to go home. I needed to see him.

I jumped off my white steed and let him ride himself to the stables. The five other high priests stood before me, each with a warm look in their eyes. Except for Akunadin.

Father never liked me. Because I loved Atem and I never wanted him dead. I had no desire to usurp the throne and therefore I was useless to father. Utterly useless.

I turned my stare away from Akunadin and to the small figure that had just run out of the royal palace. Atem jumped down the stairs and flew into my arms. When he looked up at me with his deep crimson eyes, I finally felt it.

I finally felt like I was home.

---Normal POV---

Mahaado stood alongside his fellow priests, watching the two young men embrace at the foot of the stairs. He was glad that Seth had returned. The family of high priests was now complete and the pharaoh was now truly happy. Mahaado silently stood there, and in his mind he knew that somewhere in the pharaoh's chambers a little flame grew brighter.

------------------------------------

YAYAYAYAY!!! Prologue is complete and the first chapter is outlined and already started. I hope you guys liked it. It's short, but hopefully it's also sweet. If anyone is confused on the Egypt-ness, tell me and I'll email you an explanation.

Comments are greatly appreciated, so review people!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- s o r a k i t h e t o r m e n t o r ---


End file.
